


【GGAD】玫瑰花蕾(4)

by Doctor_Lily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	【GGAD】玫瑰花蕾(4)

"这样……应该可以吧……"阿不思红着脸搅了几下手指，有些结块的脂膏已经化开了，穴口泛起了一层油光。这让他觉得有些不自在，不只是脂膏滑腻的触感，还有张得太开的腿，堆在屁股下面起了皱的衬衣和盖勒特急切的目光，阿不思闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，索性又往里面加了一根，笨拙又艰难地抽插了几下。  
十八岁的Omega还未被采撷过，少年的身体像没有全开的玫瑰花蕾，两腿之间的密地紧紧地闭拢，拒绝着手指的强行出入。  
"嗯。"盖勒特含糊地应了一声，不知道算是回答了阿不思的问题，还是在吞咽口水。可能本来也没有多大的区别，刚刚分化的Alpha一秒都不愿意多等，扯出阿不思的手指，就急急地进入了自己渴望已久的身体。  
少年的准备工作显然不够到位，只能容纳两根手指的甬道被强迫着吞下Alpha粗大的性器，身体撕裂般的疼痛让阿不思立刻尖叫了出来。盖勒特显然也并不好受，Omega的肌肉不停地收缩，想把入侵者逐出体外，进入了一半的阴茎被牢牢地咬住，丝毫不能再挪动。  
他们像两只误踩了兽夹的小兽，企图依靠抱紧彼此来缓解疼痛。  
"乖，阿不思，听话……就快好了，不会很痛的。"盖勒特被夹得难受，Omega甜美的信息素让他迫切地想把怀里的人吞吃入腹，下面却偏偏没有丝毫进展。两个人的汗水混成一片，他轻咬着阿不思的腺体，手指不停地在散落下来的红发里穿插，不知道是安慰阿不思还是在给自己鼓劲。  
阿不思伏在盖勒特的肩膀上，说不出一句完整的话来回应对方，他大口大口地呼吸着，想让自己的身体快点放松下来，好让恋人觉得舒服一些……

 

阿不思的身体还是过分瘦削，透过几层布料依然可以清楚地感觉到肩胛骨抵在自己的胳膊上，这让格林德沃的怒气又涨高了一层，一进门就把怀里的人扔到了议事厅还算宽大的沙发上。  
尽管议事厅的沙发又厚又软，猛地撞上去还是让阿不思吃痛地倒吸了一口气，漂亮的蓝眼睛不甘示弱地瞪着罪魁祸首。他整了整因为拉扯和搂抱有些凌乱的，撑着身体想重新站起来。格林德沃似乎早就意识到他会有这样的反应，挥了一下手，黑色的丝带立刻缠紧了阿不思的双手，突然失去平衡的身体又一次跌在软垫上。  
"嘶——"白色长袍从下面被撕开一条口子，精致的绣纹从中间断开，露出丑陋蜷曲的线头，缀在布料上的珍珠和细碎宝石崩落了一地，手掌又顺着修长的双腿摸到了腰带。阿不思原本以为格林德沃只是把心里的怒气发泄出来，没想到他真的会在这个时候做出这样的举动——宴会才开始不久，所有人都在外面——想到这里，阿不思又挣扎起来，扭动着身体想把格林德沃从自己身边踢开。  
邓布利多还没能完全适应自己年轻纤瘦的身体，而且还是现在这个大病初愈、发情期又开始冒头的时候，计划中有效的攻击力度有些发飘，不轻不重地踢在格林德沃的大腿上，他的不配合成了浇在恶魔怒火上的又一杯火油。  
脚踝被一把抓住，格林德沃把Omega瘦长的双腿向上推到极限，没有布料遮挡的屁股暴露在空气中，他细细打量着属于这个年龄段的邓布利多的远算不上丰腴的臀肉。因为书桌前久坐和长袍常年的遮盖，这里的皮肤显得格外苍白，像初夏时的桃，汁水还没来得及充盈果肉，就有人把他从枝叶的遮盖中剥离出来。Alpha的注视让邓布利多感到不安，灼热的目光似乎成了凶兽的舌头，直接钻进他两腿之间的秘地，让那些他极力掩盖的泥泞的现状无处隐藏。阿不思知道反抗只会让格林德沃更加兴奋，所以他放空目光，不做任何动作，尽量把自己的身体想象成恶龙巢穴中的一件器物，正在被领主任意摆弄。  
中年人的指腹上带着一层薄茧，在年轻的肉体上来回摩挲，像是在思考如何处置这个诱人又不够听话的屁股。Omega的本能让阿不思在Alpha富有压迫感的信息素下蜷缩身体，空气里威士忌味的狠辣气息很快随着落下的巴掌一道化为实体，在白皙的皮肤上留下几道深红色的指印。这样的力度绝对不是爱人之间的调情，反而像是毫不留情的训诫和惩罚……  
这样的联想让羞耻和愤恨一齐涌出来，阿不思原本苍白的脸色也涨成了粉红色，他下意识地踢蹬了一下想要躲开这份折磨，脚踝被格林德沃紧紧攥住，挣动不了分毫，身体却因为过度用力差点跌落到地板上，手腕上黑色丝带的另一端绕到了沙发的扶手上。  
"终于不准备被我肏的时候像具死尸一样不做反应了吗？"恶魔加重了手上的力度，房间里的信息素在臀部被击打的脆响中变得越发粘稠，"阿尔，你当年光着屁股在我的身下扭的时候，多热情啊……"

 

紧闭的门终于被叩开，盖勒特不无愉悦地舒了一口气，于是学着书里的情节动了几下，紧致的嫩肉不停地蠕动着吮吸他的性器，让第一次偷食禁果的Alpha觉得自己像即将成年，在树丛中胡乱转悠的小熊，一头扎进了满是蜂蜜的树洞里，立刻发现了其中的乐趣。相比之下，阿不思的境况就显得不够好了——他还在集中精力对付身体第一次捅破时的胀痛，少年人不得章法的抽插和顶撞没给他带来任何快感，反而让体内的不适更加明显。  
Omega在连绵不断的疼痛和饱胀感中几乎提不起力气来说几句完整的话，双手环在恋人的肩膀上大口喘息，想象着自己置身于夏日阳光暴晒下的麦田，想要说服自己作物发酵的香气可以缓解痛苦。  
"还疼得厉害吗？要不要我现在停下来，我们下次再……"盖勒特尽量把自己的声音放得温柔一些，自以为体贴，却并不知道自己现在的表现幼稚得像被大人牵到甜品店的孩子，明明眼巴巴地想要一包额外的糖果，偏偏为了表示懂事摇头拒绝，又盼着自己的小心思被对方察觉，主动把糖衣剥开喂进他的嘴里。他舔了一下Omega的腺体，尝到了更多蜂蜜味，舌尖湿软的触感激得怀里的人一阵颤抖。  
阿不思只沉默了一小会，盖勒特却觉得时间久到可以认为对方同意了自己的建议，不由地有些失望。少年悻悻地准备结束这场仓促的性事，虽然遗憾，但跟这些不快比起来，他更不想给自己的Omega留下什么不好的印象，毕竟他们还年轻，属于未来的时间多到算不过来。  
"没，没那么难受了，你可以再动一动。"阿不思咬着格林德沃的耳垂，细声说到。盖勒特没有接话，回应他的是惊喜的亲吻，和幅度更大的抽插。

 

邓布利多不再反抗了，也没有说话，但是他的眼神还是让格林德沃愣了一下:那是一双他再熟悉不过的蓝眼睛，在现实和梦境中对视过无数次，但是盖勒特从来没有见过阿不思用这样的目光看向自己，少年爱人的温柔爱意被满满悲伤和怨恨取代。格林德沃觉得自己好像又回到了那个晚上，阿不思血色尽褪的脸和惊恐的哭声让他觉得世界上再没有了自己的容身之地，一切狂妄的幻想都化作泡影，命运把两个天才的计划撕成最残忍的现实摆到他们面前，失魂落魄的少年选择了逃跑。  
那是巫师的解放者盖勒特·格林德沃的唯一一次失败，他没能得到自己想要的东西，是伟大的革命者生涯中，一个不为人知的蹩脚的停顿。更让格林德沃觉得烦躁的是，这个错误无法忽略也无从改正，而另一个知道它的人，他的敌人，尽管已经在最终的较量中败北，此刻像个浪荡的婊子一样被自己压折在身下，却依然能轻易地用那次失败嘲弄他。  
"在我面前用不着摆出这副模样，阿尔。你爱我，你早就把自己送给我了，我只是在拿走自己应得的东西。更何况，"格林德沃停顿了一下，转而握住Omega细瘦的膝盖，把它们推到了两边的肩膀上，满意地看着嫩粉色的蜜穴在自己的注视下翕动着吐出了一点水液之后，Alpha的手指借着这点液体的润滑插到了没有掺杂的蜂蜜里，"你也快要等不及了，是不是？"  
通常来说，年长一些的男人会更懂得照顾对方的感受，格林德沃并不着急进入，两根手指不紧不慢地做着准备工作，他刻意用指腹的薄茧揉搓那些软肉，像垫窝的雄鸟，把里面的环境变得更加温暖湿润，修剪圆润的指甲偶尔刮过一点，让阿不思颤抖着发出一声难耐的细哼。

 

十六岁的Alpha还没来得及撞开恋人的生殖道，就在软肉连番的吸弄中释放了出来，浓稠的精液被不停蠕动的软肉挤出穴口，沿着在Omega的大腿内侧缓缓流下。盖勒特不甘心地趴在阿不思的身上，像第一次对异性示好又不知轻重的半大狼崽，闷闷不乐地在阿不思的胸口上留下一个又一个的牙印。  
阿不思没有推开盖勒特，他的手指埋在盖勒特的头发里，不动声色地把上身抬高，想多少给他一些安慰。这并不能说明他在这次性爱中得到了多少享受，相反，他的男朋友没有展示出多少技巧，更为糟糕的是年轻Alpha的体力偏偏好得惊人。啃咬很快就变成了满是挑逗意味的吸舔，尺寸惊人的硬物又抵了过来……  
十八岁的Omega再次清醒的时候，打在窗台上的红金色的阳光早就消失不见，天已经完全黑了下来，盖勒特正心满意足地按着他的身体亲吻。刚刚长成的小兽急着展示自己终于学会了如何帮配偶舔舐伤口，于是完全顾不上考虑舌头上粗糙的倒刺会不会把对方弄疼，只知道把心里过剩的爱意一股脑地倾泻出来。阿不思想要摸一把他的头发，却发现自己浑身上下都像被撞散了一次似的，酸痛到连抬手的力气都没有……

 

邓布利多并没有经历过几次真正意义上的温柔的性爱，在那个日夜与格林德沃挤在一处的，唯一的夏天，少年人的情事也少有克制，盖勒特习惯控制和掠夺，尽管后来阿不思也发现了其中的快乐，Alpha生涩又莽撞的顶撞还是会给他制造许多痛楚，一场情事结束后，盖勒特的肩膀和后背也时常带着伤。  
而现在的格林德沃，十六岁的影子几乎隐匿不见，他扶着Omega的小腿让它缠到自己的腰上，温柔又缓慢地把挺立多时的阴茎送进对方的体内。巫师之上的神其实并不公平，有人循着祂的引导日复一日地扼杀自己的快乐，到头来反而是与他为敌的人得到了一切。阿不思和世界，已经没有什么需要他去征服的了，盖勒特有足够的耐心一点一点地突破最后的阻碍，撑开这具自己日思夜想的身体，不紧不慢地撞破那些拒绝他进入的软肉，熨平里面的每一条褶皱，仔细回味这种早就无比熟悉的感觉。  
这样的对待对阿不思来说不啻是一种折磨，原本他已经习惯了自己在多年的禁欲生活中开到全盛，又慢慢地转向衰败枯萎……现在，一颗干涸裂纹的心骤然被安置回水分丰沛的身体，在Alpha的撩拨下轻易流出腻人的汁液，情欲也早已向撩拨自己的敌人屈服，不知羞耻地挺立多时。  
纯净的蜂蜜不停地调进烈酒，热流极其缓慢地在阿不思体内积聚，他的前端已经随着格林德沃的进进出出流出了几股稀薄的精液，远没有到可以让他满足的程度。邓布利多觉得自己像那些一心求死的人一样站在涨潮的海岸上，海水不断地把空气挤压出他的胸腔，却迟迟没有没顶……  
也许这就是他想要的，邓布利多迷迷糊糊地想着，把自己放在情欲的火上慢慢烘烤，挤出最后一滴液体。阿不思依旧不肯示弱，坚持用逐渐失焦的蓝眼睛与格林德沃对视，缠在Alpha腰上的双腿却在信息素的催动下收紧，下身自作主张地在对方撞进来的时候配合抬高，几声细微的呻吟从唇角漏出，越过Omega的大脑，擅自向对方发出恳求和邀请。  
时隔多年，格林德沃愤怒地发现自己依然无法抵抗这样的阿不思，他放弃了这个不温不火的游戏，粗暴地把Omega的双腿从自己的身上扯开，重新分开按到他的身体两边。格林德沃脚上做工精良的龙皮矮靴踩着沙发的绒面，咬着阿不思柔软的下唇，欺身压了上去……  
"说你爱我，说你愿意给我生个孩子……"Alpha用犬齿叼着Omega耳后的腺体，埋在对方体内的阴茎又胀大了一圈，目标明确地撞着尚未开放过的子宫口，咕啾作响的水声越来越大，和肉体拍打的脆响混成一团，不断冲刷着阿不思本就不太清明的神思。  
"我不，我爱你……孩子……"阿不思听见自己在恶魔的诱惑和威胁下张口说话，他看见自己像个不知餍足的婊子一样，在格林德沃撞进自己身体最深处的时候迫不及待地抱紧了压在自己身上的Alpha，子宫口的软肉一下一下地抽搐着，请求对方快点把自己灌满……濒死的白光在眼前轰然炸裂，他被终于降临的快感卷到浪尖，浑身颤抖，承受着微凉的液体冲刷第一次开启的腔体时的诡异快感。

 

"我要把标记留到新婚之夜，否则会有人以为我对你不够尊重。"盖勒特满身抓痕，披着恋人床上的毯子，撑在阿不思身上煞有介事地宣布。  
阿不思清楚地知道这是自己的幻觉，因为那张脸很快就在他眼前消散，取而代之的是阿不福思指着自己的鼻子大骂的样子，他看不清父母的表情，分辨不出他们的眼神里的心疼和失望到底哪个居多……这一定是幻觉，安娜不可能好端端地站在那里，有些胆怯地去牵大哥的手。  
邓布利多感觉到自己的心脏又一次熟悉的悲伤塞满，他像一个冷漠又麻木的旁观者一样看着这一切发生。"我的身体里还带着格林德沃的东西，我不配见到他们，我应该继续向下跌落……"邓布利多冷静又绝望地嘲笑着自己，愧疚给心里的情绪起了个头，原本隔了一层的疼痛也突然变得锐利又清晰，"不过好在，我不会有他的孩子。"  
但是有一个人固执地拉着他的手，阿不思笃定地相信这是一个和自己等同的罪人，却从中感受到了温暖又干燥的爱意，"也许这种感觉可以让我们在彻底跌入深渊之前找到一小块落脚石……"

格林德沃从紧贴胸口的口袋里找出一枚戒指套到了少年细瘦的手指上，面无表情地看着被自己攥住了左手的Omega在睡梦中无声无息地流着眼泪，他用自己指尖把精纯的魔法注入阿不思的掌心，一道浅白色的伤疤出现在了少年的手掌中央，闪动了几下之后有重新隐藏到了看上去完好无损的表皮之下。  
盖勒特准备放开手的时候没来得及完全收回魔法的手指无意间蹭到了阿不思的前臂，对方体内突然出现的魔力波动让盖勒特心头一动，反手扣住了他的手腕……

 

邓布利多从短暂的失神中醒来的时候，格林德沃已经恢复了之前的装束，坐在沙发对面的椅子上好整以暇地看着他。  
案几上放着另一套纯白的礼服长袍，紧束的袖子和领口恰到好处地遮住了所有痕迹，阿不思能感觉到自己的身体内外已经被很好地清洁过，但是却给他一种器物用过之后的虚假的簇新感。  
"宴会快要结束了，你应该和我一起去送别那些人。"  
邓布利多没有再说什么，他低着头扣好鞋子上的银搭扣，顺便把散落在鞋跟旁边的袖扣捡了起来，攥进了手心……


End file.
